The present patent application relates to an extractable rack for cabinets, of the type commonly used in modern modular kitchens, that supports a series of shelves or baskets used to store different types of foods.
This type of racks usually consists in a bearing frame formed by two uprights connected by two crosspieces, one on the bottom and one on the top, thus forming a rectangular frame that is inserted in a cabinet with same height edgeways, that is oriented on an intermediate vertical plane parallel to the sides of the cabinet.
The two uprights are provided with means, such as hooks or brackets, used to anchor multiple shelves or baskets that protrude on one or two sides of the bearing frame.
To facilitate loading and unloading, the majority of the racks are of extractable type so that, after opening the cabinet door, the user can extract them from their housing to access the protruding shelves or baskets from both sides.
The racks can be extracted thanks to the fact that they are coupled with two slide guides mounted inside the upper and lower wall of the cabinet.
The slide guides have an ordinary telescopic structure and are formed by a bearing guide screwed onto the cabinet and a sliding counter-guide, on which the lower crosspiece and the upper crosspiece of the bearing frame of the rack are screwed.
Currently, the slide guides are not protected with a screen. For this reason they often contain dust, grease and dirt in general that reduces their sliding capacity or obstructs the extraction of the rack.
On the other hand, being installed on the bottom and on the roof of the cabinet and having a telescopic structure, the slide guides are not easy to clean.
The purpose of the invention is to find a solution to this inconvenience by realising a rack in which the slide guides are hidden by a protection cover.
Another purpose of the invention is to avoid the costs borne to buy and install an ordinary protection cover, by realising a rack in which the covers are an integral part of the bearing frame of the rack.
Finally, another purpose of the invention is to improve the aesthetics of extractable racks for cabinets, by realising a new model of rack in which the slide guides are not visible, thanks to the presence of suitable protection covers that are an integral part of the bearing frame of the rack.
The model of the invention consists in an extractable rack for cabinets, whose bearing frame is formed by two uprights connected on the bottom and on the top by two identical covers made of thick resistant box-shaped plate that hide and protect the slide guides of the rack.